Andy's First Crush
by Justicerocks
Summary: While at a fire-house BBQ Andy meets a girl and they start to talk; you can bet though that Ellie will have something to day about it. 17th in "AE&J" Series.


**A\N:** Here it is, the next enstallment in my "Andy, Ellie and Jacob Series" Since the series is getting larger now and since some people have asked I've created a list of the series in order on my profile.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Chicago Fire, NBC or Global and I just made up the school name Lakeview

 **Spoilers:** None

 **Warnings:** None

* * *

 **Andy's First Crush**

 **3 Years Later: Late August**

It was one of the hottest days of the summer for the annual firefighter BBQ; luckily though there was a huge splash pad at the park where it was held so all of the kids and even some of the adults were busy cooling off in it.

"Mom!" Six-year-old Ellie whined, "Why can't I take off my shirt?" She was getting tired of her mother insisting she put on sunscreen but she was mostly tired of how much she was sweating even in her bathing suit. "How come boys can?"

"Because girls have boobs and boys don't!" Nine-year-old Andy explained. "Boys have a-"

"That's enough bud," Matt gently put a hand over his oldest son's mouth.

Andy easily shook off his father's hold, "But I'm right. I am right.

"Yes," Gabby told him; he was right she just wasn't sure she liked how blunt he'd been. "But the difference between boys and girls isn't something we talk about in public; we talk about in in private and in health class you can talk about it at school."

In just a little under a week Andy would be going into grade four, Ellie grade one and Jacob into Junior Kindergarten. In fourth grade they began to learn about how their bodies will be changing and what to expect; As Andy had become both more aware and vocal about the differences Matt and Gabby were glad that he'd be learning about it in a safe environment.

"I want to be a boy! Now!" Ellie stomped her foot, "And that's enough Mom!" She pushed away Gabby's hand, "I don't want sun screen!"

"Excuse me?" Gabby grabbed her face and looked at her straight in the eyes, "You don't talk to me like that young lady. I can take you home right now and you can do chores at home. Is that what you want?"

"But-"

"Elizabeth."

"No," She knew her mother was serious; she stood and let her mother put on the sun screen, "Can I do it myself next time?"

"Of course," Gabby told her, "You just remind me but do it nicely?"

"Okay," She agreed and went off to play with her brothers and friends.

Jacob and Kelly Junior were now three and two respectively and the best of friends, despite the year age difference. They were chasing around a soccer ball with Kelly and laughing as they kept it away from him.

Kelly Jr. or K.J. was a perfect image of his father, just as Andy was of Matt. He was already a little troublemaker and was fearless and nothing seemed to scare him, Jacob although he looked like both of his parents was more like his father, which led their parents and their co-workers to joke that K.J. and Jacob were going to be the next Kelly and Matt.

"Ba! Ba! Ba!" Eight-month-old Lilliana babbled as she pointed to the ball her older brother was chasing around. She was sitting in her mother's lap waving a toy around, her sun hat nearly covering her thick brown hair she inherited from her mother.

"That's right sweetie," Brianne kissed her cheek and smiled. She had never imagined she would be this happy and fulfilled in her life. She and Kelly were now married and after finally getting Kelly to tell her about Leslie Shay had insisted that their daughter be named after her. Lilliana Shay Severide was a very happy baby who was already starting to stand up at eight months old.

"Alright you two. You're worn me out!" Kelly collapsed on the chair with Jacob and K.J. on top of him, both young boys laughing and jumping.

"I think they ate sugar for breakfast," Brianne laughed.

"Ah there you are," Gabby walked up to the group, "I need to put more sunscreen on you Jacob," She told her son, "You burn just like Daddy."

"Don't let Matt put on any sunscreen; I love seeing him look like a tomato," Kelly chuckled.

"Funny!" K.J. copied his father and laughed.

"My husband is currently trying to hog all of the water in the splash pad," Gabby motioned to where Matt was having fun with his kids and all of the others by completely soaking himself with as much water as he could.

"Daddy!" Jacob cheered happily and would have run towards him if Gabby hadn't picked him up.

"You can see Daddy after I put sun screen on," She began to cover his chest and rub it in.

Jacob pouted but stayed relatively still for his mother and grabbed K.J.'s hand and ran towards the splash pad the second he was free from his mothers hold.

"Ka!" Lilliana waved as her older brother went running away; she then went back to chewing on her toys and enjoying being the centre of attention.

"Oh," Gabby took the infant in her arms, "I miss my kids bring this little," She reminisced.

Kelly raised an eyebrow and was about to say something when Gabby beat him to it, "I think we're finished having kids. We haven't talked about it really but the kids are at an age now where we can go on vacation with them they can really have fun."

"Whatever but I know Matt would love another baby. Now give me back mine," He took Lilliana into his arms, "You want Daddy to teach you how to play catch?"

"Honey she's not even one yet," Brianne rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Kelly!" A soaking wet Ellie ran up to her godfather, "Can I hug you?"

Although her obsession with Kelly had gone down she still loved him and loved spending time over at his house. She loved playing with Lilliana and was pleased to be one of the only people the eight month old would eat for, as she was a very picky eater already.

"I don't know," He made a face, "I think you want to get me wet."

'I'm not wet!" She giggled, "Uncle Kelly! Pick me up please."

"Well…" He handed Lilliana back to Gabby and lifted the six-year-old up, "Hey you are wet?" He pouted and played along with her game, "Was this your idea?"

"Uh-huh, very sneaky." She grinned.

"Oh yeah," Gabby agreed, "You are very sneaky sweetie; that's why Uncle Antonio thinks you'd be a good police officer."

"I want to be a lawyer!" She announced, "I like law!"

"Oh boy," Kelly kissed her cheek, "You'd be good at that too."

"Watch this," Gabby instructed her friend and then turned to her daughter, "Tell Uncle Kelly what you want to be after a lawyer."

"I'm going to be President. Boys need to go away!" She insisted, "Boys are gross!"

"I'm I gross?" He feigned hurt.

"No!" She laughed, "You're not a boy! Silly Kelly."

"Oh," He placed her back on the ground, "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too!" She ran off back to the splash pad.

Andy was going to pick up his ball to see if his father wanted to play catch when a soccer ball rolled to his feet. Picking it up he looked up to see who had dropped it and froze. There was a beautiful girl with curly dark brown hair walking towards him.

"Hi." She smiled, "Can we have our ball back?"

"Uh…" He stammered, "Yeah… yeah sure," He handed it over.

"My names Sofia. We just moved here."

"Andy," He shook her hand, getting his voice back, "Do you know what school you're going to?"

"Lakeview."

"I go there too," He smiled.

"Maybe we can be friends," She smiled in return, "You want to play?" She motioned back to where the game was taking place, "My older brothers are good. We can team up and beat them."

"Uh," He looked over his shoulder, "Sure," He shrugged, "My parents will be okay with it."

"Great!" She grinned and began walking away.

"Ooh! Andy has a girlfriend! Andy has a girlfriend!" Ellie skipped happily towards her older brother, "Are you going to marry her?" She made kissing noises.

"Shut up Ellie!"

"Aw," Sofia looked at Ellie, "Is this your sister? I always wanted a little sister.

"Great! She's free!"

"Hey!" Ellie stomped on his foot and kicked him. "MOMMY! DADDY!" She shouted.

"Ellie! You're so annoying!" He pulled her braids and pushed her to the ground and hit her.

She got right back up and began punching and hitting him.

"Hey! Hey!" Matt and Gabby ran to them each taking a child, "What's going on?"

"Ellie's being a pain!" Andy complained, "Can't we sell her?"

"Andrew!" Gabby scolded looking down at her son. "You don' say things like that!"

"Andy has a girlfriend!" Ellie informed her parents, "She's over there!" She pointed to where Sofia had gone back to playing soccer with her brothers.

"She's not my girlfriend! We just met! And she hates me because Ellie came up and started bothering us!"

"He hit me! He can't do that!"

"She hit me too!"

"I can hit you It's not illegal! Diego told me that! So there!" She stuck her tongue out

"I don't think that's what your cousin meant Ellie," Matt told her, "It's not okay to hit anyone."

"It was self defence."

"You hit me first! You little…" He went to lung at her but Gabby held him back.

"Lets go talk over here," Gabby led him away so he could cool off.

"Daddy Andy's going to get into trouble," Ellie looked up at he father.

"Elizabeth," He sighed. She was defiantly a handful; she was to smart for her own good most of the time and sneaky. She knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted it. In school she'd annoy other kids so they'd get mad at her only to tattle and not get into trouble. Matt and Gabby wanted that to stop. She needed to learn limits before it got out of hand.

"Ellie you know its not nice to say mean things to anybody. You're smart you wanted a reaction out of your brother."

"He hit me!"

"Yes, and you hit him back. You're six years old Ellie. You need to start realizing what you do has consequences. Do you understand?"

"I'm in trouble right?"

"Right. I think you're going to have extra chores to do next week; maybe some new ones too."

She groaned; she knew her father would give her things she hated to do like organize the toys in the garage or worse put away groceries.

"Now come on," He led her away seeing Andy walk back towards the girl playing soccer.

"Hi again," He nervously waved, again he found himself nervous. He had no idea why. He'd never felt that way about a girl before. He didn't know what he'd do if he replied, didn't know what he'd do if she ignored him.

"Hi," She walked towards him, "You come to play now?"

"Yeah…. I mean…."

"Here!" One of the older boys passes him the ball, "Stop drooling over my sister kid!"

"What? I-"

"Shut up!" Sofia glared at him and threw the ball back, "We're just friends. My older brothers are weird," She told Andy, "I'm the youngest. I'm nine. One's fifteen and the other's nineteen."

"My Mom has an older brother that's ten years older then her; they're best friends," He told her. Why was he talking about his mother? He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah they're pretty cool," Sofia smiled, "I hope we're in the same class. It'll be nice having a friend."

"Yeah," He managed to nod his head.

"Hey Matt," Kelly walked up to his best friend and nodded to across the street where Andy was nervously talking to the girl a they sat on the ground talking, "I think Andy has his first crush."

"Leave him alone!" Gabby glared, "It's cute! And don't be giving Ellie any ideas!"

"Why was that directed at me? I don't do anything?"

"You give her whatever she wants!" Gabby reminded him, "You can't say no to her."

"Yes I can.."

'It's alright Kelly," Gabby assured him, "You know when he set limits too."

"I do," He praised himself.

"Now come on," Gabby took a hand each and pulled them back to where the kids were playing, "Don't stare at Andy." But as she walked with them back to where they had a picnic table and chairs set up she turned to look at her son. He did look nervous talking to the girl, maybe he did have a crush on her. She knew that this was the beginning of a new stage in her son's life; she was nervous and excited for him but a part of her wished she had her little boy back. He was growing up so fast. All of her kids were.

* * *

 **A\N:** So, what did you think? Please review and let me know.

 **Up Next:** It's the first day of school. Will Andy and Sofia be in the same class? How will Jacob do in JK? Also K.J.'s upset as he won't get to spend most days with Jacob anymore.


End file.
